Forbidden
by wonderful shades
Summary: MODERN AU. Hiccup Haddock, a man on his late twenties, decides to split his life after a terrible accusation. He's temporarily admitted into a guest house. Nonetheless, the hostess' daughter finds an especial interest on him.
1. Coconut

**A/N**: Hiccup is twenty seven and Astrid is nineteen.

Fair warning: They're a bit OCC.

Enjoy!

* * *

COCO**NUT**

.

.

* * *

He closed his eyes as he licked. He hummed at the taste of the soft mound; sweet and creamy. The smell was one of delight and fresh. And when he closed his mouth all over and sucked, he couldn't hold back a groan. Maybe he was overacting, but after all it was hot outside, and a long time has passed since he ate an ice cream. Coconut ice cream with almonds was his favorite and had happen that Mrs. Hofferson was not only good at cooking but also preparing desserts.

"You. Look. Like. A. Porn. Star." The statement was thrown out of nowhere, making the man jump out of his skin.

"Shit! You can't do appearances like that!"

When he opened his eyes, Mr. & Mrs. Hofferson's sweetheart was leaned on the counter, her elbows supporting the weight of her head and her palms cupping her face.

"Mr. Haddock, I'm ashamed at the scandalous picture of you about to cum eating an ice cream." she said it in a very judgmental way, but her big blue eyes were gleaming with a wicked so characteristic of her.

"And you're complaining?" he responded with the very typical incredulous look.

Astrid licked her bottom lip, he doesn't know why, until suddenly the girl was right before him, yanking the cookie cone out of his grasp and sticking it in her mouth while fluttering her lashes. She gave a quick show, tilting her head and humming just like he did previously. The man's expression froze in shock… yet his green orbs darkened.

"Mmm! It's so good!" she exclaims once she's done sucking the poor cream's shit out.

"You are not subtle, Astrid!" Hiccup warned between his teeth. He was with such a mix of emotions at the moment.

"Oh gods, I was just tasting a bit" the girl roll her eyes annoyed, and then tossed the cookie in his hand, "Here. Take your stupid ice cream"

"You're the angry one?"

"You know well how to ruin someone else's fun"

His last nerve was reached and the only replied Hiccup deliver was a huff, not so in the mood for Astrid's tricks. He knew she was playing again, making him believe she was mad about something as insignificant and ridiculous. He knew she was just seeking for his attention. But today was not the day, and honestly he was tired, he had worked the entire week, and when he woke up that Saturday, Hiccup was hoping for a day of rest, that means go into the kitchen, serve himself something sweet to pass the flavor of cheap alcohol's bottle he ended last night, go back to his room, jerked off to relieve the stress and maybe kill himself.

But Astrid Hofferson stood in front of him, barefoot and dressed in a pale pink nightgown, sleeves barely covering her shoulders and the cloth's rim trying the impossible to reach her thighs.

He was a lecherous, lecherous man! Shamelessly roaming his eyes over a nineteen year old girl's desirable body?!

He didn't realize he was scanning her, until the only thing in his vision field were knees clamping together and smooth, long and toned legs quivering.

"Hiccup" spoke softly.

Gods! He was panting!

"Astrid!" someone from somewhere in the house called her. The voice didn't sound happy at all.

"Hiccup. Before I leave" she was gasping too, the atmosphere was taut and dangerous, and it was necessary for either of them to leave immediately from there before anything else happens, something that might make both regret it for the rest of their lives, though, "… Do you want to talk later?"

He limited himself to nodded, because he knew if he opened his mouth, he will eat out something that for sure wasn't going to be the coconut.

Astrid, for the first time, smiled shyly. She was embarrassed! With shaky hands she put her sleeves over her collarbone, and started walking away from him, condemned herself in silence. The girl was close to the door, but she halted in place, bending to pick something from the floor… by all the gods! The fabric wrapped in her tiny hands was nothing but loosen shorts! Astrid looked over her shoulder, noticing Hiccup's gaze still on her. She flinches, but in a quick move, her legs were again in the fabric, hiding the edge of her rear from his deep stare.

"Until lunch, Mr. Haddock"

And then she was gone. Gone for who knows how long. Leaving behind a man close to his thirty not sure about what just happened and not knowing what to do after. He was so confused and aroused at the same time. His face was affirmative reddened when he brought his itchy palms to touch his burning skin, and notice how hard his limbs were trembling. His breath was uneven every time his heavy ribcage went up and down. What the fuck? Well, he acknowledges one thing: he was being so alike to a predator after his prey. Like the cat and the mouse. For fuck sake! He was a creepy and a sick man. Drooling for a young girl he wanted so desperately carry to his locked room, to lay her on his big bed's comfy mattress, tear up her clothes from her petite body, slide his hands all over the length of her and spread her rosy legs, and… shit! Be the first one on her life! . . .

Fuck! He was nasty! Repulsive!

She doesn't deserve that! She doesn't deserve him! No matter how much she teases him. Astrid deserve better.

_Not him, not him, not him, not him, not him, nothimnothimnothim…_

Yet, the "we talk later" promise sadly couldn't be accomplished. As soon as Astrid left the kitchen, she was invited by phone to spend the day on Heather's house, a friend of hers. Granted, he felt disappointment, but what else he could do.

At least he has the home for himself. Nor her parents or Cami were staying that night, and he hasn't to guess why.

By twelve he was exhausted. He finished in time his work for Monday, and actually patted his own shoulder, gods he was pathetic. Not risking a hard hangover for tomorrow, he left in peace the bottle of liquor resting innocently on the table. Hiccup started to gather his stuff of the desk, reorganizing some folders and colleting the mess of paper, blueprints and ink's flasks while Doris Day's Dream A Little Dream of Me was heard in the background soothing Hiccup's stress. Once he finalized, he walks towards the oak wardrobe. He shuffles the hangers whilst singing absently, thrumming his fingertips on the wood. He smile wide at finally encounter his favorite pajamas.

Hiccup was ready to jump in bed and forget real world for at least six hours. Flickering the lamp off and the darkness flooded every corner. Music was gone long ago.

However, he knew he wasn't going to sleep straight in.

He rolled over the sheets for some time, tossing and retrieving the furs back and away. Weird. Apparently something was pocking his conscious, not letting him find the quietness… or maybe was someone.

No! No again! He made himself swore by the name of his father that he would never search relief in that disgusting way ever again!

Oh, but who he was kidding? He was yearning the touch, already recalling the images, remembering the smell… the way those plump lips were moving around, that seductive tongue travelling back and forth, reaping as much it could the white consistence.

How on Midgard he could control himself? Gods, turned off!

Taking care of himself was never bad, unless the fuel for his lust were blue pearls and gold strings.

He had to be a good boy— uh, m-man.

"_Frigga_" he thought.

With rapid, the sheets were taking aside by anxious hands, the same that were tugging the waistband and dragging it off thin thighs.

This was bad. He kept repeating in his mind. But it feels so good and addicting.

Addicting like watching melt coconut cream, dripping from swollen flesh. _Gods_—

_Creak_!

All ceased; the desire, the pumping, the grunts, the rushed train-thoughts. He stopped almost immediately. Indeed, that was the unmistakable sound of wood whining. And… a gasp-

Panicking, Hiccup sat up and yanked his pants up. He cleaned the salty sweat pooled in his upper lip and neck with the sleeve. He was still panting, but his brain was alarmed enough to sober up his lewdness.

"W-who is t-the-there?" stutter breathless. He scanned the room, fearing he might gave the intruder the signs of life he was soon end.

Nothing. Expectation and utter terror were hanging in the air, and with the anxiety oppressing his lungs, burying him onto the mattress.

Until…

Skinny, feminine fingers curled on the edge of the door. And in the dark, he managed to see the sapphire blue, shining by moon light leaking through the windows.

Fuck his luck when didn't listen, an hour ago, thanks to the loud music, the front door open, and being closed with an angry slamming. Fuck his luck when he didn't catch the frantic steps making their way up the stairs. And fuck him when he didn't feel a stare the whole time when he was discarding his pants and buttoned shirt, and putting his comfy current clothes.

"Astrid…" he trailed off, half moaning, half surprised.

"Goodnight, Mr. Haddock."

"Wait!" No! Why? She isn't looking disgusted, but he didn't want to push his luck either and try convincing her otherwise.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hiccup." She smiles reassuringly, "Everyone does, right?"

He nods.

"So, everything is fine. Although, I have to admit is quite interesting heard your name on one's lips"

No shit! She was joking. She had to be joking. He never cares to record the kinds of babbles his brain would let slip out when he was hands-on-the-action. What's the point? But now it was different, he wasn't in his house in Iceland. He was in Household Hofferson. Not that much privacy. And he usually takes the matter in the shower or in the morning when everyone was still asleep. Tonight was not same; no one was supposed to be in the house. He foolishly thought that Astrid would stay on her friend house to a sleepover.

Now she was here. Openly admitting she heard him moaning her name shamelessly. And still she wasn't slight affected.

"Astrid." He tries to apologize. Quick, she shut him lifting her hand.

"No, Hiccup. It is okay. Now, if you excuse me." She bowed in mock, "I'll go to my room. The door would be open since it's so hot this night. If you need anything… I'll be there"

Sneaking to her room, even with her permission, will be pushing too far the boundaries. So Hiccup only nod in false agreement.

She smiles again before leaving nearly running, stretching her lips in that way he knew she was about to say something mischievous, "Sleep well. Dream a little of me. I'm sure I do."

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: If you liked or hate it tell me. Never be rude.

This weird-ass AU is in Ao3 too.

Thanks for reading it!


	2. I'm weak-kneed, but I'm flying

**A/N:** Writing this while my country is going deep balls into shit! Yay! I'm distracting my mind from the fact that I'll possibly be living my whole life in a country that'll stay forever corrupt, and isn't going to change no matter what. Scared that I'm gonna be stuck in a hole with no way of escaping.

Our presidential elections is on October 20th.

And I'm honestly terrified.

* * *

**I'M WEAK-KNEED**, BUT **I'M FLYING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

She swings whilst she laughs, her bare feet thrusting up and her elbows spread open. She has a fierce grip on the chains, so tight her knuckles turned white. Her joy and adrenaline mix together. She doesn't care if she falls, she doesn't take in account if her arm might broke once she lands. She fears nothing. She, all alone, perform such an enticing and beautiful view.

Her attired was the epitome of cuteness!

Dressed in a simple grey set, -where bare thighs were as inviting as the space between them once she absently parted her knees- feet engulfed in white socks and outworn sneakers. Hair loose down over her breasts. Face natural, and no necessity for even lip gloss.

He definitely likes what he sees.

And he felt sick at his own thought though.

It has been weeks since the second most terrible, humiliate night in the miserable life of Hiccup Haddock. Fourteen days from the event that sunk him down deep in the barrel's bottom. Memories that kept bouncing throughout and swallowed him whole in the spiral of guilt and shame, a day more with the picture stuck in his thick skull will be his end… if he wasn't already death-bedded. The same one tormenting him clung tightly on his brain, reappearing in the most inopportune occasions. Just like the day after, when the damned thought it was a really good idea being displayed it before his eyes while being elbow – elbow with Mr. Hofferson in church. It didn't help Astrid's casually and "innocent" touches at all.

By now -a considerable stretch in time- everything gone well. The steams lessened, and he assumed it as just "the heat of the moment". He hopes though, being capable of making direct eye contact with Astrid, now that she came back.

Is that was an option? Gods above, not even his own father nor mother caught him masturbate not once, how could possible go ahead when this nymph he got obsess with, witnessed him tucking his length in a firm grip in one hand and panting her name.

In a way to distract himself, Hiccup asked to Ms. Hofferson the key to the library. He spent none than five minutes, finding indeed massive collections, but at the same time large amounts of Astrid's pictures. He'd completely forgot that detail.

The girl mentioned recently came back from her 'girls' trip', a trip that was meant to last 2 weeks, however, it extended to 1 month.

Did he was grateful? Yes and no.

He hear the news of her homecoming that same morning, being waken up by the very and only Astrid. She'd this amazing idea of crept into his room, when the sun was just risen. Leaning down carefully and placing a butterfly kiss on his temple. Continued by a soft whisper: "I'm here now".

Hiccup carried on his sick stalk from his office, drinking in the sight of her, savoring every time the wind brought him the sound of her giggles. But he had enough. He shut the curtains and sat his ass down on the chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

"You think I could chop someone's dick with this?"

_Shit_.

"Astrid! Hey! Hey Astrid. Hey… Astrid." Odin's ghost! She was here! Spooking him as ever, but here, with him. Her solid presence draws a wide smile on Hiccup's face. Astrid was lazily leaned on the threshold with a wicked smirk.

"What'cha you doing? Something naughty? I can tell by the way you freaked out."

"Well, you don't have the best manners to approach someone."

"Pardon? Bleh. I don't know what bullshit you're talking about."

He snorts; of course Astrid wouldn't care about mannerish. She had already a strong discipline and a high education. She was extrovert, charismatic and playful. She has this bless of earning people's trust instantly. She may have quite a filthy mouth, but that was her charm. Difference is; she knew when she could be a princess or a truck driver (No offense) depending with who she was interacting and the place she was making her presence.

"You came back! I was wondering how long your trip would last."

She drops knees on the hard floor, tossing away the huge scissors and fidgeting into the black haul near the door, "Aw! Missing me?"

He rolls eyes, "As if."

"The stupid trip wasn't supposed to last that much." He gulps thick while she explains, "It had to last what it lasted… sadly."

"Yeah… sadly. . ." He trails off. He recalls Sunday's night. When Astrid was stood on the porch, waiting for her friends to kidnap her to a short girls' trip planned days ago.

"So, muttonhead. What's up with your boring life?"

"Muttonhead?" Hiccup asks in a disbelief frown.

She grips a laugh behind her furrowed eyebrows, "Just answer the question."

Yeah, right. He thinks as he wrinkles his nose.

He isn't sure what to answer, Hiccup wishes somehow to manage a friendly chat with her, without the embarrassing stutter and the nerves eating his stomach inside out. But things can't just be simple for him, because every godsdamn time he planned exchanging even the sillies' words with her, it's like his mind shuts and the filter mouth-brain corrupts. He hates himself for not having the slightest composure. For acting like a freaking teenager with every single hormone raised up. He's in fucking adulthood for Thor's sake!

"Hiccup, it's not a matter of life or death."

"Huh. Yeah, sorry." Hiccup mumbles.

Her sigh of impatient isn't the most encouraging noise either, "So… work?"

"Yes." He answers quietly.

"I wonder what your job is. You look tired and stressful all the fucking time. You know what dad says?" She inquires.

"… About me?"

"He says if you continue in the path you're going, not far way you'll be having his wrinkles." Says with a pitiful smile, "… I agree with him."

"You don't see me working right now, don't you?"

She shook her head, "Well, at least you are gifting you a break. It's so frustrating watching you and your big nose buried deep in the pages of a book, my own neck suffers every time you bow yours."

"How considerate."

"It's having empathy." Retorts, tilting her head at one side and letting her golden strands pour over her shoulder.

He pays close attention to this slight movement. And Astrid, quickly notice it.

He somewhat agrees with her, but really empathy is a value no one would share for him, nor when somehow he'll end up in a trial for chasing a young girl. He had let the knowledge sink back months ago when he installed in the house. And he thinks about it more often nowadays, with all the crazy shit that has happened. Yes, Astrid was nineteen; at the eyes of laws she was older enough to take care of herself and hang with men twice her age, and he only has a couple of years above her. So what's the problem? When he met Astrid, not only romanticism had born when he saw the girl for the first time but a full force desire to possess. It hit him like a truck, sending all his senses to the beyond. Astrid didn't make anything easy for him. She was a perpetual flame, so heated like dragon's fire. If he touches her… well, he wasn't fireproof. Dammit. So what's the problem again? Oh yeah! The hateful and venomous words of the one he once called the love of his life. The memory of a terrible accusation, traumatizing poor Hiccup and letting a permanent mark for years. Impeding him romantic advances.

They didn't say a word in the time he was just resting his head in the headstock, moreover he could hear the birds' chirps and the rustles of the trees, and realizes their quiet surrounding and not the habitual cacophony. But Hiccup felt a shift in the ambience. While his company was currently playing with the hem of the short, Hiccup doesn't miss the opportunity to check her out.

Again: He definitely likes what he sees.

And best of all is that Astrid looks so… adjusted. Relaxed maybe? Soothed… no, too bold to describe like that. If he stated like that, then he was just convincing himself, transfixing the moment for his own convenience and not for was the reality. Yes, he didn't accepted the morning's episode yet. For Hiccup; it was just a dream, one more morbid fantasy.

It's like that Saturday's night was being redeemed.

This was good, as long as they rest in a comfy silence.

"You didn't answer my question." But of course she has to break it.

"Huh?"

"About the scissor and a men's dick." She explains.

"Oh." What a strange topic she wanted to discuss about, "Why? Who made you mad?" Though keeping his tone as a tease, he's genuinely concern. Maybe it was one of her classic tricks, but what if something bad happened to Astrid in the days she left? Oh gods. What if someone laid a hand on her? Now he feels awful, guilty because he wasn't there to protect her. Who the fuck would even think about touching her? The boys of her same age of course; those were idiots who only had in mind strong boozes and how to drug girls and do whatever they pleased with their motionless bodies.

Fear is replaced, and a sudden and overwhelming rage settles in the pit of his belly.

But wait. He's the first man she has to shelter from. What on earth gave him the right to protect her? He is Astrid's number one predator.

"Hiccup."

"What?"

"You got a little lost."

He knew it, "Sorry."

"It's okay I guess. I can only imagine where your mind drifted…"

He nods, but didn't say another word while waiting in expectant for her.

"I want to learn." She blurts out.

"Learn?"

"Yes. Learn how to fight." Another worry struck his heart.

"W-why?"

"Because, dummy, I'm tired being a damsel in distress. Father and Mother treat me as such. 'Oh-oh be careful with that!' 'No, you can't touch that! Too sharp for you!' 'Don't wander where the weapons and the guns are' 'The closest a girl have to be to a blade is only to polish her nails!' and blablabla, more bullshit!" she finished with a great scowl on her pretty face. He notices she has rose from the floor and started strolling around the room.

"But you know… martial arts"

"Yes, but I referred—… How do you know it?" She halts in her steps, spraining slowly in her heels to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

Oh fuck. Why can't he keep his big mouth shut?!

"Uh"

"Mr. Haddock" There's a warning in her tone, a "nice" 'be extra careful on your next words'.

'May I or may not haven't been watching you work out' didn't sound as a properly answer to such threat reflected on her blue eyes. Was she really mad? Hiccup was confused for sure. He felt a great embarrassment when Astrid caught him jerking off. An incident worse than stumble -watching with great intend- over her apparently secret practices. He actually found unfair if she got offended.

But again! He was the molester between them both.

"Did you or did you not?"

"W-what?" He chose play stupid.

"Mr. Haddock!"

She looked so _good_! Stretching and twirling, and kicking thin air. Her little body moving with precise and wittiness. The hard determination falling upon her brows. The breathtaking strength in which she handled herself. And _ohh_! Once she was over, the panting and the sweat roaming over the whitish exposed skin. Was he going to lie? To himself? To _her_? He wasn't even going to blame her if she demonstrate one her movements directly to his groin. So in the quietest voice, like a child confessing to his parent, he said; "Maybe…" And then automatically screwed his eyes shut.

Instead of feeling raw, acute pain on his maleness. He sense a tender palm, pressed on his cheek. "Have you been spying on me?" Her question left no place to anger. No repudiation toward his persona.

His green eyes open wide. Not in terror, but in surprise. Astrid was gazing down at him, a tiny, shy smile tugged her lips. Her golden hair surrounding her soft face. Her freckles dusted on her nose's bridge, going down and lastly scattering in her blushed cheeks.

_She was so gorgeous. _

"Are you planning to reply me?" She teased.

If not for the many rules that exist between them, surely he would have already taken Astrid from the waist. Guiding her to sit on his lap.

Maybe he will.

Someday.

Even if that leads him behind bars.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally finished! Gods this chapter gave me so much pain in the ass. From some reason I couldn't execute the main idea that I had, this was originally planned to be settle on the garden, but something came to me every time I try it and writer's block appeared. So I decided I have to change the scenario, and it worked better in this way. And I was also going to introduce a character to add angst, but it's pretty obvious that it didn't happen. I hope it'll be in the next one.

I pardon every horrible, and hideous mistake that you may find, grammatically and all that. Excuse me!

Thank you for borrow your time and reading my sh*it.


End file.
